


Ночь в саду добра и зла

by blackfilm



Category: Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но он сказал им: если не увижу на руках Его ран от гвоздей, и не вложу перста моего в раны от гвоздей, и не вложу руки моей в ребра Его, не поверю.<br/>(Ин. 20:25)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь в саду добра и зла

 

I

 

 

Когда Уилл просыпается, идет дождь.

 

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, спустя три часа, он все еще чувствует себя уставшим. Хотя, возможно, усталость – не самое подходящее слово. Он чувствует… Он ничего не чувствует.

 

Между ним и миром установилась стена, прозрачная, но непроницаемая. Уилл долго смотрит в светлую щель между жалюзи, на капли, стекающие по стеклу, прежде чем собраться с духом и встать с постели.

 

Умыться, почистить зубы, позавтракать.

 

Все дни его теперь подчинены инерции. С того момента, как он пришел в себя в реанимации и обнаружил, что не умер, жизнь кажется гиперреалистичным сном или сомнительной явью, где он играет только роль статиста. Все движутся вокруг него, но он неподвижен. Фигуры появляются, чтобы сказать свои реплики и исчезнуть. Они не ждут от него ответа, он не способен его дать, даже если бы хотел. Выписка из больницы ничего не меняет. Кроуфорд порой смотрит на него странно, и Уилл мог бы найти некоторое удовлетворение в мысли о том, что Джек боится за него ( _боится него_ – шепчет голос в голове), если бы ему не было так кардинально, так откровенно плевать.

 

Переведя глаза со своего отражения в зеркале, он видит армию оранжево-белых пузырьков, выстроившихся на полке. Предполагается, что они вылечат его, но пока что единственное, чего они добились – кошмары отступили. Уилл больше не видит снов. Никаких.

 

Те, что он видел в больнице, он не может вспомнить (как и не помнил, просыпаясь с криком), но изредка какие-то обрывки всплывают в сознании, и тогда он вздрагивает. Его передергивает крупная, физическая дрожь, и он оборачивается. Ничего, кроме стены и ванной.

 

Умыться, почистить зубы, позавтракать.

 

Сегодня он с трудом закончил второе и не рассчитывает управиться с третьим.

 

 

***

 

Когда Кроуфорд разговаривает с ним, Уилл каждый раз ждет, что Джек заговорит про работу.

 

Но он как будто исключил Уилла из спецагентов, забыв уведомить его. Он говорит про сезон дождей в Вашингтоне. Про охоту в Вирджинии. Про свою жену. Черт, даже про их собаку.

 

Джек никогда не обсуждал с ним его собаку. Уилл даже не знал, что она у него есть.

 

По правде говоря, их разговоры больше походят на монологи. Грэм сидит на полу, спиной к стене, трубка прижата к уху, провод натянут, и он слушает голос, далекий как звезды галактики. Знает ли Джек, что он его слушает? Каким-то образом знает. Джек всегда был прозорливым сукиным сыном, в этом ему не откажешь. Дергал за нужные ниточки и нажимал на нужные кнопки. Если бы он еще заботился о своих игрушках…

 

– …и ты не можешь оставить _ничего_ на полу, ни единой вещи. Она находит обувь – жрет обувь, это если не может найти еду, но попадись ей замша – готов поклясться, эта сучка даже предпочтет замшу еде. Последний раз это были туфли Филлис, семьсот баксов, и она разорвала их на сотни клочков. Они валялись по всему холлу, можешь представить?

 

Уилл следит, как на краю крана на кухне медленно собирается капля воды.

 

– Ты не можешь собрать туфли из тысячи клочков, Уилл.

 

Падает.

 

– И тем более вернуть в магазин. Только одним куском.

 

Уилл закрывает глаза.

 

Красные полосы заката еле-еле ползут по кухонному гарнитуру. Он не ел уже дня три, а последний раз, когда он заглянул в холодильник, его взгляд упал на кусок охлажденного мяса из супермаркета ( _пористая, дышащая поверхность_ ), и его вдруг вывернуло, прямо там, на кухне. Смущенный, он вытер пол и постарался выкинуть инцидент из головы.

 

 

 

***

 

Уилл понимает, что выглядит не лучшим образом, только когда читает это в глазах Алана Блума.

 

Доктор Блум застывает на секунду, когда Уилл открывает ему дверь, и этой секунды достаточно.

 

– Старик, – улыбается Алан, искренне, и аккуратно похлопывает его по спине, – Здорово видеть тебя на ногах.

 

Между ними повисает странное напряжение, которого не было раньше. Уилл ощущает на себе взгляд Алана, пока заваривает чай у кухонной стойки. Алан не пьет спиртное. Вообще. Уилл догадывается, что это может быть связано с анонимными собраниями и сложными решениями прошлого, и ему хватает такта не поднимать эту тему, никогда.

 

– Только не говори, что ты проделал весь этот путь из Чикаго лишь ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на меня, – Уилл находит свой тон неестественно-приподнятым, он никогда не был мастером социальных игр. Да и с доктором Блумом играть раньше не приходилось.

 

Алан молчит, и по его лицу Уилл может легко читать непростые эмоции, их целая гамма: нерешительность перед выбором, сочувствие, желание помочь, смущение. Под ними есть что-то еще – досада? Впрочем, Уилл не уверен, что не наделяет Блума собственными чувствами. Он вздыхает.

 

– Кроуфорд, да?

 

Алан разводит руками: – Джеку кажется, что ты… что твои дела не так хороши, как должны бы быть. Ну, учитывая выздоровление и время для восстановления.

 

– И он, конечно, не может сказать об этом лично. Бедняга Джек, вынужден посылать гонцов с другого конца страны. Узнаю его стиль, – горечь в голосе Уилла не скрыть за сарказмом, как он ни старается.

 

Алан снова молчит. Смотрит испытующе. Под внимательным взглядом черных глаз Уилл наконец догадывается, о чем идет речь, и резко выпрямляется на стуле.

 

– Только не говори, что… Алан, нет.

 

Он встает и прохаживается взад-вперед, нервно ероша обеими руками волосы, затем останавливается и облокачивается о стол. Глубоко вздыхает.

 

Алан поднимает руку и трогает Уилла за рукав: – Ты знаешь, что можешь рассчитывать на меня, Уилл. Ты ведь знаешь?

 

Он ждет ответа, заглядывает в глаза, пока Уилл не кивает.

 

– И поверь, мне самому тошно предлагать это – но ты ведь помнишь, чем все кончилось после Минессоты.

 

После Минессоты был ад. Уилл не хочет углубляться сейчас в эти воспоминания, слишком болезненный и бессмысленный процесс. Алан продолжает:

 

– Джек не из тех людей, кого можно назвать паникерами. И если мое профессиональное мнение что-то значит для тебя–

 

– Нет.

 

Алан печально смотрит, рот приоткрыт, как будто он собирается возразить.

 

– Я не вернусь в госпиталь. Без вариантов.

 

Раздражение заставляет его добавить:

 

– И если Джек считает, что я недостаточно адекватен, чтобы быть среди людей, пусть придет и сам скажет мне об этом.

 

«Мудак» – бормочет он вполголоса, отходя к окну. Алан, однако, слышит, и на его лице нечитаемое выражение. Что-то вроде… одобрения? Однако оно быстро сменяется прежней озабоченностью.

 

– Никто не говорит об официальной госпитализации, Уилл. Просто небольшой отдых. В месте, где ты хотя бы сможешь регулярно есть, – Алан поглядывает на мешковатую одежду, висящую на Уилле как на вешалке.

 

– Пресса не сможет ничего пронюхать, мы защитим тебя на этот раз. Я гарантирую.

 

Уилл зло морщится, отвернувшись к окну. В этот момент он ненавидит Джека, ненавидит за то, что тот вынуждает Алана говорить такие вещи. Давать гарантии, когда Алан не стал бы их давать. Заставлять Алана лгать, заставлять самого хорошего и искреннего человека из всех, что знает Уилл.

 

Он разворачивается.

 

– Я не могу, Ал. Даже если бы хотел.

 

Он берет стул и снова садится.

 

– Предварительное слушание назначено на пятнадцатое.

 

Судя по всему, Алан не очень понимает, о чем речь. Темные брови приподняты вопросительным домиком, вид настолько искреннего недоумения, что Уилл мог бы рассмеяться в другой ситуации. Вместо этого он тянется к стопке журналов:

 

– Я читаю газеты.

 

Уилл кладет на стол свежий номер «Вашингтон Пост», заголовок которой гласит ВМЕНЯЕМОСТЬ ПОД ВОПРОСОМ: АДВОКАТ ГАННИБАЛА ЛЕКТЕРА НАСТАИВАЕТ НА ПОВТОРНОЙ ЭКСПЕРТИЗЕ. Газета сложена пополам, в нижней части, должно быть, помещено фото адвоката либо самого Лектера. По тому, как Уилл старательно избегает разворачивать газету, Алан догадывается, что вероятнее второй вариант.

 

– Ты хочешь участвовать? Там достаточно материала для девяти смертных приговоров, как минимум.

 

Когда он поднимает глаза, не дождавшись ответа, Уилл смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

 

– И то, что он сделал со мной, не имеет значения.

 

Его тон абсолютно спокоен. Даже безжизнен. Констатация факта.

 

– Я такого не говорил, – возможно, реплика получается у Алана резковатой. Он обороняется, сам толком не зная от чего. Уилл пожимает плечами.

 

– Но оно действительно не имеет. Главное то, что я поймал его, правда? Сделал то, что мне и следовало сделать. А то, что я чуть не сдох в процессе – это мой промах, мой просчет.

 

«Моя слабость», добавляет он мысленно.

 

 _И это действительно слабость. Вопиющая слабость. Когда ноги подгибаются и отказываются держать тебя, и горячее солнце, целый огненный шар зарождается во внутренностях, и струйки раскаленной лавы, как ручейки, бегут по бокам и_ —он усилием воли возвращает себя в настоящее. В последнее время делать это становится все сложнее.

 

Алан, старый добрый Алан. Он так искренне тревожится, так пытливо всматривается, так старательно анализирует сказанное. Но Уилл знает, что главного он не заметит и не поймет – просто потому, что его там не было. И ему немного смешно, немного печально, немного… Немного противно. Он просто устал. Уилл глубоко вздыхает и трет глаза.

 

– Какие ты принимаешь лекарства?

 

– Что? – Уилл думает, ему послышалось. Поняв, что нет, криво усмехается: – Алан, при всем уважении – ты не мой лечащий врач. Позволь мне иметь хоть немного приватности.

 

Алан кивает, соглашаясь. Но цепкая пристальность его взгляда не исчезает. Конечно, это не профессиональный голод иных психиатров, с которыми жизнь сводила Уилла, но быть предметом внимания Блума тоже не слишком приятно.

 

– Да, окей, – Алан задумчиво постукивает пальцем по столу. – Твой выбор. Но подумай еще, Уилл, хочешь ли ты переживать все это снова.

 

Почему-то в этот момент его опять начинает подташнивать. Он смотрит на то место на полу, где была лужица рвоты. Сейчас там каблук дорогих кожаных туфель Блума, и Уилл представляет, что его гость сидит посреди этой лужи.

 

– Тебе как никому другому должно быть известно, что травматический невроз не проходит само по себе. И любое – как это сказать – оживление воспоминаний…

 

Он обрывает себя, досадливо жмурится и качает головой.

 

– Прости. Знаю, как ты относишься к диагнозам из учебников. Но постоянно забываю.

 

– Знаю, как бывает трудно принять тот факт, что ты ничем не можешь помочь, – эхом отзывается Уилл.

 

Они сидят и долго смотрят друг на друга. Молча. Разделяя общую, одну на двоих, тишину.

 

В такие моменты, без слов, он острее всего ощущает, как просто дружить с Аланом. И насколько отличаются его отношения с Джеком. Отношения, которые с годами мутируют во что-то все более ( _извращенное_ ) болезненное.

 

Он смотрит на нетронутую чашку с чаем и произносит:

 

– Отсутствие аппетита – один из побочных эффектов «Нортриптилина». Временный.

 

Это ложь, конечно. И они оба это знают. Но всегда нужно сказать что-то, чтобы собеседники согласно кивнули, и вы и дальше могли бы игнорировать слона в гостиной. Подойдет любое объяснение. Всем станет легче.

 

К глазам вдруг подступают непрошенные слезы, и он гадает, является ли это побочным эффектом. Ему ведь даже не печально. Херня какая-то.

 

– Это Кеннеди? – Алан смотрит вглубь комнаты на включенный телевизор. На экране плотный темноволосый мужчина беззвучно выступает перед строго одетой аудиторией.

 

– Сегодня целый день транслируют заседание сенатского комитета, – Уилл встает и подходит к телевизору, чтобы покрутить ручку громкости.

 

– …Наиболее тревожным является тот факт, что весь масштаб экспериментов над людьми был и остается неизвестен. Все записи о данной деятельности были уничтожены в январе 1973-го, согласно распоряжению тогдашнего директора ЦРУ Ричарда Хелмса. Несмотря на постоянные попытки расследования, предпринимаемые и комитетом здравоохранения, и разведывательным комитетом, мы по-прежнему не располагаем никакой дополнительной информацией...

 

– Я слышал, в шестидесятые они проделывали делишки в Чикагском университете, – говорит Уилл. Он рассматривает точки на экране телевизора, из которых, как на картине  пуантилиста, складывается зеленое сукно стола и возвышающийся за ним Тед Кеннеди. Кеннеди делает паузу и наливает себе воды.

 

– Я ничего не знал об этом.

 

– Разумеется. Никто из нас не знал. Вся суть в использовании втемную, так они работают. Слушай, это не тот Кеннеди, что утопил девушку, свою секретаршу, в реке?

 

– Кажется. Газеты тогда с ума сходили. Хотя насколько я помню, он просто оставил ее тонущую и пьяный отправился домой спать.

 

– Большая разница. Гребаный трус.

 

Для человека, работающего в ФБР, Грэм так и не смог истребить в себе предубеждение к представителям власти. Лучшие люди страны, по его мнению, чаще оказывались просто более профессиональными лгунами, чем болтливые продавцы подержанных машин из его родной Луизианы. И в том, и в другом случае они толкали вам дерьмо.

 

Он резко поворачивает выключатель, и картинка на телевизоре схлопывается, сжимаясь в точку.

 

– Хочешь искренности? – неожиданно спрашивает Алан. Уилл кивает. – Лучшим выходом было бы уехать. Оставить все и уехать. Не получать газеты, не видеть Джека, не читать письма.

 

Уилл усмехается.

 

– Ты сейчас говоришь как терапевт или друг?

 

– Как любой разумный человек.

 

Неожиданное предложение, безумное. И еще безумнее то, что исходит оно от мистера благоразумие Алана Блума, человека, который не выходит из дома без зонта, если обещали дождь.

 

Что-то гложет Уилла, какая-то вот только что упущенная деталь, и он хмурится и перебирает в памяти последние реплики.

 

– Письма? – говорит он вдруг.

 

– Что?

 

– Ты сказал: «Не читать письма». Я не помню, когда последний раз получал хоть одно. Если только ты не подразумевал — подразумеваешь…

 

Он запинается, завороженный внезапно переменившимся выражением лица Блума. Вроде бы ни единый мускул не дрогнул, но вдруг оно стало помертвевшим лицом, как будто доктор превратился в маску доктора.

 

– Ал?… – он наблюдает отсутствующий вид друга с возрастающим подозрением. – Что это за письма?

 

После долгой и очевидно мучительной душевной борьбы Алан было открывает рот – и снова закрывает.

 

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Уилл. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

 

Он чувствует напряжение, странное ощущение витает в воздухе, предвкушение чего-то могучего и ужасного, как буря, которая унесет жизни тысяч людей и оставит после себя только разрушения. И это вызывает у него дрожь, но в то же время странную радость, потому что после этой бури ничего не будет по-старому.

 

И он смутно надеется, не вполне осознавая своей надежды, что снова почувствует себя живым.

 

– Я обещал молчать, но… – начинает наконец Алан, нетвердо. – Господи, – он трет бровь с вымученной гримасой, которая должна изображать улыбку. – Ты не представляешь, как мне надоели эти игры. Джек сказал, что отдаст их, потом… Но, видимо, потом он решил иначе.

 

«Нет, он просто врал тебе, друг» – думает Уилл, но не произносит вслух, а лишь ждет продолжения.

 

Алан одним движением отодвигает от себя чашку с блюдцем и впервые за долгое время смотрит прямо в глаза Уиллу. Найдя в них то, что он хотел найти, он кивает и говорит:

 

– Когда ты был без сознания, принесли первое.

 

Он вздыхает и говорит:

 

– Это Америка, тут можно посадить человека на электрический стул, но нельзя запретить ему писать письма своим жертвам.

 

 

***

 

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя между ними что-то обрушилось. Алан хороший врач, и он чувствует, что Уилл уже не здесь, хоть и сидит напротив, в метре от него. Он гадает, мучительно, правильно ли он поступил – и он будет терзать себя сомнениями всю жизнь. Впрочем, сомнения никогда и не отпускали доктора Блума, сомнения – его старые знакомые, и когда сегодня он будет ворочаться в два часа ночи, его жена не скажет ни слова, а встанет, чтобы принести ему стакан воды и маленькую голубую таблетку. Близкие нужны, чтобы перекладывать на них решения, которые мы принять не в силах.

 

Ему хочется встать и, может быть, коснуться Уилла. Может быть, обнять его.

 

Но он боится еще больше повредить то невидимое, что лежит в осколках между ними.

 

« _Просто достань мне сраные письма_ » – говорит новый, незнакомый Уилл Грэм, Грэм с голодными блестящими глазами – Грэм, больше похожий на пергаментную, высохшую тень прежнего Грэма – и Алан, который так редко слышит от друга нецензурные слова, уже знает, что он почему-то послушается.

 

И недоумевает, откуда эта тяжесть в его сердце.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

II

 

 

Сверху льется вода.

 

Заливает глаза, темные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Сквозь бледные веки проступают голубые прожилки вен.

 

Грэм потерял счет времени. Ему кажется, вода была всегда – снизу, сверху, со всех сторон. Его сердце бьется как-то странно, а когда он прикасается к своей груди, то с отстраненным удивлением ощущает под пальцами ткань футболки. Он в душе, и он одет. И черт его подери, если он знает, как сюда попал.

 

Пытаясь встать, он поскальзывается и чуть не падает. Щурясь, он замечает на краю раковины необычный продолговатый предмет. И тут все становится на свои места.

 

_Сразу после больницы он посещает центральное хранилище улик ФБР в Балтиморе. Джек не знает об этом, и, он надеется, никогда не узнает. Там он получает по личному запросу вещественное доказательство номер_ _YJ763439-_ _K. Это нож странной формы в пластиковом пакете. На матовом лезвии темные пятна-разводы. Уилл запоминает название фирмы-производителя, выдавленное на деревянной ручке –_ _GREENLEE. Позже в отделе строительных инструментов «Волмарта» он находит аналогичный нож (пульс учащается, когда он узнает его в ряду прочих) и покупает, испытывая приступ мучительного стыда. Ему кажется, кассир узнает его, и недавно заживший шрам ноет и чешется под рубашкой._

 

Он не сводит глаз с ножа и не шевелится, как будто тот может броситься и укусить его. В нем борются противоречивые желания, отвращение и влечение, хочется махнуть рукой и скинуть орудие преступления Лектера ( _это не тот нож_ , напоминает он себе, но получается неубедительно) на пол, и в то же время его неумолимо тянет прикоснуться к хищно загнутому кончику и представить, как легко он входит в плоть.

 

В его плоть.

 

Зрачки Уилла чуть расширяются. Рука скользит практически самопроизвольно за пояс пижамных штанов и нащупывает твердый рубец на коже. Затем движется по мокрой коже вверх, через весь живот, поднимаясь к нижнему краю грудной клетки. Уилл опускает голову и следит за движением груди сквозь пелену капель. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Кулак, скрытый футболкой, выглядит как загадочный живой нарост.

 

Решившись, он одним резким движением другой руки задирает футболку. Стягивает через голову и бросает на пол ванной. Дыхание перехватывает, когда он наконец видит весь масштаб произошедшего с ним. И в больнице, и дома он по возможности избегал этого зрелища – как будто до сих пор не хотел верить в то, что Лектер действительно чуть не убил его. Шрам, широкий, сантиметра два, тянется перекрученной веревкой через его пресс (когда-то бывшим вполне мускулистым, сейчас же его состояние граничит с начальной стадией дистрофии), изгибается у пупка и уходит влево, к паху.

 

Его щекам становится горячо. Он запрокидывает голову с закрытыми глазами и подставляет лицо струям воды. Поднимается, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и стоит, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. В голове странная пустота и легкость, как после сильных обезболивающих.

 

_Мой дорогой Уилл._

 

Он дергается и распахивает глаза. Фразу в его голове произнес глубокий, чуть вибрирующий голос доктора Лектера.

 

– Боже… – выдыхает он одними губами, невидяще уставившись в стену. Теперь он вспомнил. Все, до последнего слова. Дорогая, плотная бумага. Фиолетовый конверт. И строчки, огнем полыхающие в сознании.

 

Почерк доктора Лектера изыскан, как и он сам.

 

_Мой дорогой Уилл._

 

 

_Сожалею, что наше первое знакомство обернулось столь неловкой ситуацией для нас обоих. Нет ничего примитивнее насилия – и потому это путь для тех, кто лишен воображения. Бесстрастная статистика говорит, что в США каждый день происходят 54 убийства, это примерно два убийства в час, убийство каждые полчаса. Каждая неразвитая душа готова лишить жизни своего собрата, но их мотивы обычно столь тривиальны, что я стыжусь своей принадлежности к человеческому роду._

Час назад, держа запечатанный конверт, Уилл думает о ядовитых насекомых. Красиво раскрашенных. Смертельных. Сладкий нектар в мухоловках _._ На неком сумрачном уровне сознания он колеблется, не надеть ли перчатки – как будто можно заразиться безумием доктора через прикосновение.

_Должен ли я говорить, что это была крайняя, вынужденная мера с моей стороны, и в любых иных обстоятельствах я бы к ней не прибегнул? О, если бы что-то могло остановить тебя столь же эффективно как холодная сталь, милый Уилл. С другой стороны, я был бы тогда лишен редкого, изысканного удовольствия – возможности увидеть твою суть._

_В средневековой Японии верили, что душа (в том смысле, какой мы вкладываем в понятие «душа», разумеется) помещается в животе человека. Европейцы, добравшиеся до далеких краев, в свое время были шокированы кровавыми обычаями островных дикарей. Ритуал сэппуку вызывал тошноту даже у самых стойких мужчин. Но акт вскрытия собственных внутренностей не мог ужаснуть японцев, потому что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы продемонстрировать окружающим чистоту своих помыслов, красоту своей души._

_У тебя прекрасная душа, Уилл._

 

 

– Правда, доктор? – Уилл не осознает, что шепчет это вслух, жадно пробегая глазами строчки. – Вы правда цените эти жалкие ошметки?

 

Уголки его губ растягиваются в болезненном подобии улыбки. Разве не смешно, что единственные комплименты в своей жизни он получает от чокнутого убийцы? Иногда жизнь оборачивается совсем не тем, что ты представлял изначально.

 

Но доктор знает и кое-что другое, не так ли? Знает то, что не понял никто до него. Грязную тайну, которую Уилл Грэм, как он считал, надежно похоронил в самом дальнем, пыльном углу своей души и поклялся навсегда забыть про нее.

 

Час спустя слезы катятся по его небритым, впалым щекам, но он ничего не чувствует. Ни температуры воды, ни гладкости кафеля – с тем же успехом он мог бы быть на Марсе. «Уилл Грэм» становится абстракцией, он не уверен, что знает, кто это.

 

Час назад он сжимает край листка так сильно, что на бумаге навсегда остается отпечаток его большого пальца.

 

_Я дотронулся до твоей души, и она пульсировала под моими пальцами. Ты веришь в нежность хирургического ножа, Уилл? Понимаешь ли, что акт, который мы совершили, был не актом насилия, но актом любви? До сих пор я испытываю искреннее волнение, вспоминая, как ты коротко вздохнул и подался вперед, умоляюще глядя на меня расширившимися от боли зрачками. Что такое боль в сравнении с пониманием, Уилл? Разве не стоят все страдания мира того знания, что рождается в этих муках?_

_Опыт сделал тебя тем, кто ты есть, Уилл, и опыт же привел тебя ко мне. Я не мог упустить такую возможность. Я не мог не научить тебя тому, что знал сам достаточно хорошо: человеческой природе._

 

_Твое сердце подобно цветку, но ты никогда не позволишь ему распуститься. Ты прячешь его как постыдную тайну, ты безжалостен к себе, мой мальчик, чтобы никто не мог быть холодней по отношению к тебе. Признайся, наша недолгая встреча была твоим первым по-настоящему интимным контактом с другим человеком за сколько –  пять лет? Десять? Впрочем, это несущественно._

Час назад Уилл шепчет дрожащими губами «ебнутый урод», и его оглушает воспоминание, яркой вспышкой, отдельным кадром, где Ганнибал отнимает руку от его располосованных кишок, чтобы поднести ко рту и облизать с пальцев кровь. Не спеша, как будто пробуя новое изысканное блюдо.

 

Час спустя он берет с раковины нож. Он абсолютно спокоен. Он чувствует странную правильность своих действий, как будто наконец его находит судьба, от которой он бежал долгие месяцы. Но в то же время загадочным образом ему удалось и сбежать от нее, ведь он на Марсе, и земные дела не представляют для него более никакого интереса. Уилл Грэм мог бы поразмышлять еще над странной двойственностью своего положения, но вместо мыслей у него сейчас сплошная красная пелена с настойчивым жужжанием лампы дневного света на заднем плане (всегда не нравилась ему в этой съемной квартире, всегда хотел заменить ее чем-то, что не превращало бы своим светом людей в покойников в морге, но время), время бежит, кружится и кружится, смущает его и вызывает тошноту, и Уилл намерен остановить это беличье колесо одним движением раз и навсегда.

_Что по-настоящему имеет значение, так это то, кем ты_ мог бы стать _._

_Ты правда думаешь, что убийство – самый большой грех? Это то, чему теперь учат в академиях? Скука._

_Отвлекись на секунду от своей истовой праведности, друг мой, и включи воображение._

_Четыре миллиарда людей, Уилл. Четыре миллиарда самозванных венцов природы, и ты хочешь сказать, что переживаешь за каждого из них? За всех сирых и убогих, за каждого сельского жителя с_ _IQ 70, за каждого бомжа, побирающегося у_ _A &_ _P, за каждую пятнадцатилетнюю школьницу, беременеющую от приятеля из футбольной команды? Признайся, тебе плевать._

_С твоим умом ты, должно быть, давно понял, что любой социопат прежде всего продукт эволюции. Природа не терпит пустоты, дорогой Уилл, но точно так же она не терпит и избытка._

«Тсс», сказал ему доктор, когда вонзил в него нож. «Тише».

 

– Тише, – повторяет он, тупо глядя, как из-под лезвия появляется, как будто свеженарисованная, узкая красная линия.

 

Лектер был близко, так близко, что Уилл ощущал удушливыми волнами запах его одеколона и видел каждый седой волосок в его бровях, пока тот жадно всматривался в его глаза, так, словно надеялся увидеть в них свое отражение. Грэм схватился за нож, накрыв руку Лектера (удивительно теплую) своей. Может быть, он кричал.

 

Дубовый паркет стал скользким.

Его ноги тогда подкосились, именно в тот момент, и Лектер отскочил в сторону, задумчиво качнувшись на мысках. Все, что он видел – это его одетые в темно-серые носки ступни, и даже тогда он еще смог ужаснуться своей глупости, своей недальновидности и самонадеянности.

 

Чуть сильнее нажатие, и крючок на конце ныряет в тело, легко, слишком легко. Сдавленный вздох покидает его грудь, но боли он не чувствует. Когда теплая струйка пробегает по животу, дежавю достигает степени головокружения. Уилл закрывает глаза, ждет, и когда снова открывает их, темно-красный полукруг нарисовался на поясе его хлопковых брюк.

 

С отстраненным восхищением он глядит на свою работу. Он повторил линию шрама, оттенил ее, подчеркнул красным. Доктор Лектер мог бы им гордиться.

 

_Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, у меня в голове возникло четыре слова._

_Страж на пороге ночи._

 

_Кто бодрствует по ночам? Стражники и воры, Уилл._

_Воры человеческих жизней._

_У французов есть выражение, очень поэтично, на мой взгляд, описывающее те сумеречные часы, когда тьма еще не вступила в свои полноправные владения, но дитя Гипериона уже скользнуло за горизонт, и осиротевшая земля лежит, исходя теплом, и тяжело вздыхает в туманных предчувствиях надвигающихся кошмаров. Они говорят_ _entre_ _chien_ _et_ _loup, дословно: между собакой и волком, потому что в сей обманный час поздний путник, повстречавшийся со смутной тенью на дороге, не в силах разобрать, волк перед ним или собака._

_Знакомое ощущение, друг мой? Ты тоже знаешь, как на самом деле тонка грань между привычным и_ одомашненым _и хищным зверем. Ты должен знать. И я знаю, в кого ты вглядываешься, терзая себя, каждый день, каждый божий день. Бдителен тот, кто познал зло, но по силам ли ему нести эту ношу?.._

_Ты хорошо спишь, Уилл? Что-то подсказывает мне, что нет._

_Знаешь, почему люди боятся темноты, Уилл?_

_Это не просто древний инстинкт пещерных людей, сгрудившихся вокруг спасительного костра перед лицом безжалостной ночи._

_Люди боятся темноты, потому что они наделяют ее своими чертами. Это всегда лишь собственное отражение._

_Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не гасил свет, Уилл._

_Чтобы ты ожидал меня._

_Искренне твой,_

_доктор Ганнибал Лектер_

 

 

 

– Да, сукин сын, – срывающимся, хриплым голосом говорит Уилл Грэм. – Приходи, у меня есть кое-что для тебя.

 

Он сидит на полу ванной, голова запрокинута назад и упирается в жесткую стену.

 

– Ты кое-что…не доел, – и он истерически всхлипывает в коротком смешке.

 

В руке у него по-прежнему зажат нож, он смотрит на лезвие и затем, почти не отдавая себе отчет, подносит его ко рту и слизывает с лезвия кровь. Мягкий язык распластывается по стали, пока остекленевшие глаза смотрят в никуда.

 

Соленый вкус и скользкая текстура. Жизнь и смерть. Твидовые пиджаки и цветные фото расчлененных тел. Доктора и убийцы. Видеть и верить. Вечный Фома, он видел достаточно, он не верил ни во что. Раздавленная змея, девушки в юбках по колено из колледжа, его первый пес, его нерожденный брат, отец с руками, перепачканными мазутом, тело в морге с черными провалами глазниц, холодные земляные стенки ямы, осенний лес и шорох листьев, антивоенная демонстрация и парень, молодой еще парень, его ровесник, в коляске без ног на обочине, старая пыточная гравюра, которую он вырезал из библиотечной книги – в одно мгновение тысячи образов проносятся в его голове, оставляя только пустоту здесь и сейчас, в тот самый момент, когда его рот наполняется кровью.

 

Вкусом.

 

Жизнью.

 

 

Он не осознает, но у него эрекция.

 

 

 

 

***

 

Ранним октябрьским утром 1977 года мужчина выходит из дома, расположенного в центральном районе Вашингтона. Он бледен и худ, но чисто выбрит. Его шея плотно замотана шарфом с небрежно брошенными за плечо концами, что придает ему, в дополнение к растрепанной темной шевелюре, вид типичного (и разве что чуть безумного) художника. Поставив среднего размера чемодан на тротуар, он поворачивается лицом к дому и смотрит на него какое-то время. После кивает и, подхватив чемодан, идет вниз по улице.

 

Свернув налево и пройдя по 34-ой, он доходит до перекрестка с М-стрит, тающего в утреннем смоге и тумане. Курьер на велосипеде чуть не сбивает его и, удаляясь, показывает средний палец в ответ на возмущенное «эй!». Начинает моросить дождь.

 

Мост через реку, обычно оживленный, сейчас тих и пуст. Он добирается до его середины, невольно вслушиваясь, как шаги гулко отдаются где-то в сводах бетонных конструкций. Опершись о холодные перила-ограждения, он долго всматривается в темную воду. Потом сует руку за пазуху и достает пачку бумаг. Одним движением руки, как при игре в фрисби, он бросает их вниз, конверт за конвертом. Странными неуклюжими птицами они нелепо летят и приземляются на воду.

 

 

Ни одно письмо не распечатано.

 

 

Уилл Грэм покидает город.

 


End file.
